The present invention relates to the field of therapeutic compounds for the treatment of diseases of the skin. In particular the present invention relates to creams made from the herb Tribulus Terrestris which are useful in the treatment of vulvo-vaginitis, vulvohemorrhoids, varicose veins and acne.
Tribulus Terrestris, commonly known as xe2x80x9cPuncture Vinexe2x80x9d or Caltrop fruit, is an herb that has been used for centuries in Europe for hormone insufficiency in men and women. It has also been used in the treatment of liver, kidney and urinary tract disease, and all types of skin disorders by Chinese herbalists for over 400 years.
In recent years Tribulus Terrestris has been touted as a dietary supplement for improving athletic performance. It has been discovered that ingestion of Tribulus Terrestris significantly elevates the level of several hormones: Testosterone; Luteinizing Hormone; Follicle Stimulating Hormone; and Estradiol. Clinical studies on Tribulus, conducted at the Chemical Pharmaceutical Institute in Sofia, Bulgaria, showed improved reproductive functions, including increased sperm production and Testosterone levels in men. Among women, Tribulus Terrestris increased the concentration of hormones including Estradiol, with Testosterone being very slightly influenced, thereby improving reproductive function, libido and ovulation. The active components of Tribulus Terrestris have a stimulating effect on the immune, sexual and reproductive systems, leading to improved muscle building, stamina and endurance. Other positive changes observed in a number of cases were a reduction in cholesterol, enhanced mood and well-being. No adverse effects to the central nervous or cardiovascular systems were noted in any of the clinical studies.
However, to date, no one has realized that a cream made from Tribulus Terrestris might have a very strong anti-bacterial, anti-inflammation, anti-virus, anti-herpes effect and be highly effective for treatment of vulvo-vaginitis, vulvo-hemorrhoids, varicose veins and acne.
Development of a cream made from Tribulus Terrestris which has a very strong anti-bacterial, anti-inflammation, anti-virus, anti-herpes effect represents a great improvement in the fields of dermatology and gynecology and satisfies a long felt need of dermatologists and gynecologists.
The present invention is a cream made from the herb Tribulus Terrestris L for topical use. It has very strong anti-bacterial, anti-inflammation, anti-virus, anti-herpes effect and has been found to be highly useful in treating vulvo-vaginitis, vulvo-hemorrhoids, varicose veins and acne with. In some cases it blocks cancer cells from growing.
The cream preparation is made by low temperature water/alcohol extraction of Tribulus Terrestris L. A number of factors are critical in preparation of the Tribulus Terrestris L raw material. These include: time of harvesting, part of the herb used, specific geographic area in Bulgaria where the herb is gathered, method of harvesting, and low temperature drying. Adherence to these factors guarantees high steroidal saponin, sapogenin and sterol content of the raw material used for making the cream.
After water/alcohol extraction of the herb Tribulus Terrestris L the extract is concentrated with a vacuum evaporator and mixed with a cream to concentrations of about 5, 10, 15% based on raw starting material. This product was also found to be very successful in suppository form for the treatment of vulvo-vaginal, vulvo-hemorrhoidal and colonic conditions.
An appreciation of the other aims and objectives of the present invention and an understanding of it may be achieved by referring to the accompanying drawings and description of a preferred embodiment.